Captain Darling
Played by Tim McInnerny Very different to the old character of Percy. Darling is the only character to be on Blackadder's intelligence level, though the two hate each other for a reason that is never mentioned through the series, though is likely to be because Darling isn't on the front which angers Blackadder, who in turn teasing Darling about it, annoying him. Captain Darling works under General Melchett at HQ in a position that is somewhat like a secretary. His name is a constant joke within the series, though Blackadder and Flasheart seem to be the only ones that actually notice the humour in it. Though it was initially meant to be Captain Cartwright, the name 'Darling' was suggested by Stephen Fry. Personality Bitter and sarcastic, similar to Blackadder but with less subtlety. Darling is an undeniable coward, and dislikes physical confrontation. But he has no problems in watching Blackadder being sent off to die; during the Court Case in "Corporal Punishment" he tells Blackadder that he's having fun acting for the prosecution to send him to the firing-squad. He has a noticable twitch in his eye, and a slight stammer when talking to Melchett, when he's nervous. Despite his cowardice he goes over the top with Blackadder, George and Baldrick at the end, with regrets, but he does not complain or runaway, showing that he can be just as brave as the rest of them. Life Before the War Darling mentions having a girlfriend called Dorris back in England in several of the episodes, and having worked in a business called 'Prat & Sons'. He is well educated and from the middle-class, similar to Blackadder himself. He was born in Croydon and educated in the Ipplethorpe Primary School. Blackadder Goes Forth Captain Darling acts under General Melchett in HQ in a "Pen pushing" job, as Blackadder puts it. He also helps Melchett to prepare for dinners and outings, as seen in "Major star". His constant fear is that he'll be sent to the front or forced to fight, which eventually happens in the last episode where he goes over the top with Blackadder, George and Baldrick. Blackadder manages to get it out of Darling that he's trying to join the 'Women's Auxilary Balloon Front", something that amuses him to no end. But Darling gets his revenge with a satisfied smile when getting Flasheart to confirm why the Twenty-minuters are called the Twenty-minuters. He does not appear to be overly fond of George and is obviously disgusted by some of Baldrick's behaviour. His possition at the General's side keeps him safe though he does not seem to particularly fond of him either - Melchett causes him many worries and nervous twitches. He is headbutted and knocked unconsious by Flasheart who dislikes his cowardly and suck-up nature. Relationship with Blackadder His character is unique, being the first character in a Blackadder series that can truly stand up to Blackadder's intellect. The two argue constantly and wouldn't hesitate to send the other to their death. Blackadder constantly picks up on Darling's name and uses it whenever possible to annoy him. Darling shows joy when Blackadder is sentenced to death and when he joins the Twenty-minuters. Although Blackadder has never been in a position to send Darling to his death or enjoy it, he takes many steps to tease and inconveniance him. Interrogating him in a cupboard for being a German spy just for the fun of it, offering him Baldrick's 'special' brew of tea, getting him to eat Baldrick's slug Charlie Chaplin mustashe and watching while Flasheart knocks him out cold. Even so, the two men sometimes exchange glances of understanding when Melchett or another character is acting particularly ridiculous, and it sometimes seems like they enjoy their arguing and bantering. When Darling joins them to go over the top, Blackadder ackowledges him but does not tease or question why he's on the front with them, even asking Darling how he's feeling before they go over, their differences put aside for what is to come.